Bored
by coffeeandfanfics9
Summary: Johnlock. Fluff. Sherlock is bored asks for John s help. Please read and review :)


"JOHN! JOOOOOOHNNNN!"

Sherlock was laying on the sofa upside down, legs up and head down, almost touching the floor. He was only wearing pajama pants so the contraction of his chest muscles due to the weird position of his body was visible. He had changed his position approximately one hundred times in the last minute.

He let out the air he didn´t even realized he was keeping in his lungs.

"JOOOOOOOHNNN!"

He heard a splash of something falling into water, something he deduced it was a bottle of shampoo (the container of the body wash was too heavy it would make a louder noise) and then he heard quick footsteps getting closer.

"What happened? What´s wrong?! Did someone break into our flat? Someone died? No, it can´t be that. You would be happy if that happened… Did Mrs. Hudson decide to move? What kind of national disaster happened for you to be screaming like a crazy man, Sherlock? I´m not saying you are completely sane but still…for God's sake…"

John had been in the shower. He had a towel around his waist, water dripping from him hair and a scared look on his face.

Sherlock changed position for the one hundred and first time, stretching his long legs across the sofa.

"I´m bored! BORED, Bored, bored, bored, BOREDDDD!"

"You are screaming like crazy and, most important, you interrupted my shower because you are…BORED?"

"Yes, it is a very serious problem! Take it seriously, please."

John looked at Sherlock and rolled his eyes.

"John I NEED to do something! I am B-O-R-E-D! Sit down! Let´s talk! Say something…"

John runed his hand through his hair and made a look that just screamed _: I really do not want to do that,_ but still he sat down in the corner of the sofa that wasn´t occupied with Sherlock´s legs.

"Ok, Sherlock. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don´t know…something interesting. We have not been having cases for ages!"

"Before…when you used to live alone and you were out of cases, what would you do?"

"Well…there were more broken things in the flat, it was a mess that made Mrs. Hudson scream in horror every time she entered here. "

"Uhm…so you never had a flatmate…nor do you have friends…Do you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No."

"uhm…Boyfriend? Are you gay?"

"No, never had a boyfriend. Also I find really disturbing that need you have to label my sexuality."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I need to be straight or gay? Just for the record sexuality is not that simple and everything is valid. I like people because of their personality and regardless of their gender…what does that make me then?"

John smiled.

"It makes you…yourself, Sherlock"

"Well then…and what about you, John'"

"Me?"

"Yes, are you one hundred percent straight as you like to tell to, literally, everyone?"

"I like to think I am…"

John looked up. Sherlock was so close now. His faces were centimeters away.

Sherlock made a look like if he was challenging John.

"You like to think? Or are you sure?"

Why was Sherlock so close, dammit! He couldn´t think clearly when he was that close.

The moment after they were kissing, kissing had. It was a hungry, passionate kiss that took their breath away.

When they broke the kiss they were despaired for air.

"Are you sure you are not even a bit gay, John? That felt pretty gay to me…"

"I am not attracted to males in general, Sherlock!"

Sherlock let out a little laugh.

"What are you attracted to then?"

John putted his hand around Sherlock´s neck.

"To you. I am attracted to you, Sherlock."

They both leaned in for a kiss. This time it was calmer, softer kiss but the passion was still there.

"This is so weird, Sherlock…"

"What´s weird?"

John blushed.

"I´m only wearing a towel…"

Sherlock gave John a smirk.

"Well, I am only wearing pajama bottoms…"

"But that´s normal to you, Sherlock! You were capable of going out wearing only a bed sheet! I feel naked…"

John blushed again.

"And…is that a problem?"

Sherlock had a tone in his voice John was not used to but he had to admit, he liked it.

"No, Sherlock. It´s not a problem at all."

Sherlock smiled, wrapped his arms around John´s waist and pulled him closer as the towel around his waist fell on the floor.


End file.
